Starry Night
by KhajiitHasWares
Summary: Had this story on an old inaccessible account and decided to modify it a bit. Takes place after 'The End pt. 3'. Beast Boy and Raven share a moment on the roof.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

 **So, I decided to take one of my old one-shots from my previous, not to mention, completely inaccessible, account and alter it a bit. The events of this story take place right after "The End Part 3".**

* * *

It was 11:00 PM in Jump City. Raven had just gotten done cutting her unruly hair and decided to go out on the roof to admire the stars. She missed not having them around during the whole 'end of the world' scenario. She stared up at the sky and remembered that she had almost caused the end of the world. She sighed and stared down at the dark waters surrounding the island. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Beast Boy sat down next to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, though it was a small smile. They then sat in silence for a few minutes before Beast Boy broke it.

"Sooo, you really think I'm not funny?" Asked Beast Boy, ears drooping slightly.

"Not really," Replied Raven, dryly. "But it's okay, because I don't 'do' humor,"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"One of these days, Rae," Started Beast Boy. "I'm going to make you laugh,"

Raven smirked and stared at the changeling out of the corner of her eyes.

"Not even on your best day," She replied, playfully.

Beast Boy laughed softly and stuck his tongue out at her. The two teens then sat in silence, once more, staring up at the beautiful star-filled sky.

"There sure are a lot of them out tonight," Said Raven, wonderingly. "You never see this many in a city,"

Beast Boy turned and looked at the empath while she continued to stare at the sky. He felt himself smile at the sight of her beauty, but quickly shook the thought away, blushing furiously.

"Ya know, Rae...," Started Beast Boy. "I think there are so many out tonight, because you saved them and they're thanking you," He finished, turning and smiling at Raven.

Raven looked at him, wide-eyed. In her mind, Joy was throwing a party.

 _"Did he really just say that to us?!"_

"Beast Boy, that has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Said Raven, as tears started to fill her eyes. "But it was my fault they were going to be gone in the first place,"

Beast Boy turned and looked at the crying Raven and scooted a little closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Rae," Said Beast Boy, soothingly. "You were manipulated by an interdimensional demon and his resurrected lackey, whom, might I add, was also being used,"

He put a finger to her chin, which made Raven's stomach do a flip, and pulled her head up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"We can't win them all," He added, a silly smile upon his face.

"I almost caused all of your deaths," Whispered Raven. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg...You," The tone in which she had said 'you' sent shivers down Beast Boy's spine.

"We're still here," Assured Beast Boy. "And we'll always be here for you, Rae,"

"Have I told you that I hate it when you call me that?" Asked Raven, a slight hint of sweetness in her voice.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "All the time,"

She stared into his beautiful emerald eyes and he stared back into her beautiful violet ones, then after a few moments of eye-contact, they both looked away, blushing furiously. Beast Boy sighed and stared up at the stars. Then he began to ramble.

"I was really worried, Raven. I thought...I thought you were really dead. If you were dead then I swear I would have never been happy again. You mean a lot to me, Rae...," His voice trailed off.

"Do you really mean that?" Asked Raven, eyes widened once more.

Beast Boy looked down at his knees, twiddling his thumbs.

"Of course I do," He said, unable to hide his reddening cheeks. "You're my best friend, Rae, even though it might not seem like it sometimes,"

Raven reached over, grasping his hand tightly. Beast Boy looked down at her hand on his and smiled. It was a small smile, but a very genuine one. They both turned their attention back to the stars in the sky and sat in silence, holding hands for almost two hours.

 **END.**


End file.
